This invention relates to a paperboard container fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard or other stiff, resilient, and foldable sheet material. The container is in the general form of a truncated, four-sided, right, pyramid, i.e., wherein the top and bottom surfaces of the container are squares of unequal size having a common central orthogonal axis (vertically disposed) and the four sides are trapezoidal.
The prior art is aware of tapered sleeve or truncated pyramidal form containers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 687,968 issued to Reber. However, prior to the present invention, it has not been possible to form such containers on existing automatic machinery.